Black and Gold
by i.shop.in.poundland
Summary: Roxie is the mysterious new girl who moved to England from Beauxbatons after being expelled for fighting with a professor. She quickly makes friends with the Marauders but what is her secret - and why must noone find out? FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW thankyo
1. Mysterious Girl

Peter, Sirius and James looked up as a remarkably beautiful girl stepped into the carriage. Remus continued to read, barely even acknowledging that there was anything going on around him. Sirius let out a low whistle, 'Hi. Who are you?'

The girl glared at him- she had obviously heard his whistle, 'Roxie Carter. You?'

Sirius grinned, the girl was gorgeous, 'I'm Sirius. I haven't seen you before?'

The girl shot him a disbelieving look, 'Well, duh. I'm new.'

She turned to James and Sirius' face fell- why wasn't she paying HIM attention?

'So what's your name?'

'I'm James Potter', he stood up and held out his hand, 'it's nice to meet you, Roxie Carter.'

She smiled, 'Nice to meet you too!' She turned again to Remus, 'Hey Bookworm, what's your name?' Remus glanced up and muttered, 'Remus', before turning back to his book. Roxie smiled softly her hazel eyes full of curiosity.

She crossed the carriage and sat down across from Remus. She watched him for a few seconds, before plucking the book from his hands with a mischievous smile on her face. 'So, is it a good book, Bookworm?' Remus looked startled as the book was wrenched from under his nose and he glanced up at Roxie.

He was thankful that she was still looking at the book because as he took in her beautiful face and perfect features a slow blush began to spread across his face burning his skin. He groaned very softly, Roxie's head whipped up. 'What's wrong? Have your book back, I'm sorry.'

He was startled- she had heard him groan? He hadn't even heard himself! He shook his head, 'No, its fine. I, umm.. have pins and needles in my foot.' Roxie smiled, seemingly relieved. 'Oh good! Well, not good that you have pins and needles but good that I didn't like offend you!' She smiled shyly again, her face lighting up.

Remus grinned back, flattered that while sitting in a carriage with Sirius Black and James Potter, the gorgeous girl was for once paying attention to him.

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, 'So, what house are you?'

'Gryffindor', he replied hopefully, 'You? Do you know yet?'

She nodded, 'Yeah', she smiled again but wider this time, the smile truly lighting up her face and almost making her beyond beautiful. 'I'm in Gryffindor too!'

Remus laughed softly at her enthusiasm, 'That's great- we can help you get your bearings, are you in 5th year too?'

She nodded happily and then something seemed to occur to her as she abruptly stood up. 'So Remus, do you know where the girls from our year are?'

He nodded, 'they're usually two or three carriages down on the other side.'

She grinned at him again. 'Thank you.' She walked back over to the door, handing him back his book, 'So I'll see you at the feast, yeah?'

He nodded eagerly, 'I'll save you a seat!'

She smiled, thinking to herself what a relief it was to meet someone so easy to talk to, even now after barely five minutes. She liked this boy and she could see herself being very, very close friends with him. He still seemed to look at her slightly too eagerly but at least he wasn't plain pervy like that stupid Sirius boy. What kind of a name is that anyway? Sirius. Yuk.

She opened the door and glanced back at the small plump quiet boy, 'Bye then, See you later', she turned to James, 'Bye James, nice meeting you.' She nodded at Sirius grumpily, who was mightily put out that this absolutely gorgeous girl had chosen Remus over him.

She stepped further out the door, 'Bye Remus, bye guys!'

As soon as the door shut many things happened simultaneously, Remus practically collapsed onto his chair, James let out a shrill and very loud wolf whistle, Peter whispered something along the lines of 'she looked at me', Sirius started moaning very loudly about how touchy some girls were and stressing at a high volume that a whistle was a compliment not an offence and Roxie laughed and punched the air.


	2. In Fate's Hands

Lily led the way across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table and sat down she gestured to Roxie, 'Sit with us!' Roxie frowned, 'I would but I promised Remus that I would sit with him! Why don't you come up there too?' She pointed at the group of four boys sitting further up the table.

Lily grimaced, 'Me? Sit with James Potter and Sirius Black? I don't think so!' Roxie smiled, 'I know Black is a bit of an arrogant twit, but James is really polite! Remus is really nice too. By the way what is the weir quiet one called? You know the plump one...' Lily grinned, 'Oh, that's Peter Pettigrew. He completely dotes on James and Sirius- he follows them around and mimics everything that they do.' She smiled, 'The boys got no personality- he just follows popular people!'

Roxie grinned, 'Black is popular? Figures!'

Lily grinned again. 'Alright, I will sit with them just for today- and just for you!'

James gawped. 'Is it me? Or is Lily Evans walking towards me?'

Sirius glanced up, 'Yep she is. But I wouldn't flatter yourself, I think she just wants to sit with Roxie, who wants to sit with Remus.'

'Yeah, I guess.' James sighed, 'So, Remus, you fancy Roxie, right?'

Remus crinkled his nose, 'No, I don't think so. She is absolutely gorgeous but I get the feeling that she just wants to be friends- she probably doesn't trust boys- I'd imagine she's been played by plenty, looking like that!'

James nodded, 'True. Some boys are real scum. I mean, they treat pretty girls badly and then when one of us actually likes a pretty girl for her personality, she doesn't trust us because those scummy boys have damaged our reputation. It's so unfair!'

Roxie slid onto the seat next to him. 'What's unfair?'

James glanced first at her then at Lily and launched into his explanation. 'Well, we were just saying that some boys are real scum. Know why they are scum. Well, its because they mistreat pretty girls- they cheat on them and play them and lead them on and hurt them, just because they seem to think that pretty girls can't be clever at the same time. Then when a nice well-meaning boy with perfectly harmless intentions falls for a really pretty girl, they get rejected and hurt because the pretty girl doesn't trust them. And they don' t trust them because of the reputation that scummy boys make for all boys.'

He took a deep breath as he finally came to the end of his rushed little rant. Even Lily looked quite impressed. She leaned over to Carla and whispered, 'I didn't even know he could think, let alone be sensitive!'

Roxie had frozen next to James. She felt as though someone had just read out her thoughts to the whole world. She shook her head and replaced the smile that had slipped from her face in shock as 

Dumbledore called for attention and made a brief speech. As the food began appearing in front of them she tapped Remus on the shoulder.

'So, Remus, can I borrow that book? It looked quite good.'

He nodded, 'Course! So do you like reading then?'

She grinned, 'I used to read all the time, but I sort of slipped out of that habit recently- maybe you can recommend some good ones to get me back on track?'

Sirius rolled his eyes as Roxie and Remus began discussing all the books they had read, hadn't read, did recommend, didn't recommend, had heard of and hadn't heard of. James was talking to Lily and Carla and the look on his face was priceless- it was one of pure elation. Mina was sitting across from him but she was staring at Remus with a faraway expression on her face- why was Remus suddenly so popular?

Sirius was sulking. She had completely ignored him! And he had heard her say to Lily as they got off the train 'Urgh, that Sirius Black- up himself much?'

He didn't understand- all the girls at Hogwarts had fallen for him at some point- even Lily, though admittedly that was when she hadn't heard him talk and he hadn't started playing tricks yet. He crossed his arms and looked over at Roxie again. She really was pretty- annoying and a typical stuck up girl; she was being as mean to him as Lily was to James- but beautiful. He sighed as she flicked her long shimmering hair over her shoulder.

Her hair was long straight and shiny- it looked so soft that he just wanted to reach out and touch it. It was the colour of the sun and was naturally streaked with light brown and red. Her skin was perfect, the colour of porcelain and she had high cheek bones and a bone structure any girl would die for. Her pale skin made her eyes and lips stand out. She had lined her eyes with black kohl, but he didn't think she needed it- her eyes were striking enough already. They were light hazel but the iris was sort of outlined with a very dark brown, making her eyes really stand out. He had ever seen eyes like them. There were depths to her eyes that he just couldn't fathom. Her lips were full and covered in a glittery lip gloss that made her lips catch your eye every time her head turned. It reminded him of the kids lipstick that a childhood friend of his used to wear to parties when they were about five. He smiled- somehow it looked so much more attractive on Roxie.

Suddenly as if he had called her name out loud rather than in his head, she glanced up at him curiously, 'Looking at me, Black?'

He blushed. 'No! I was just thinking. Sorry.'

He glanced away. After a few seconds the idle chat began again and he thought it would be safe to bring his gaze back up to the table. He was wrong. James' was staring at him with an absolutely dumbfounded expression on his face.

'Sirius?'

Sirius cursed under his breath, 'Yes James?'

'Did... well was I imagining it... or ... well, did... did... umm... did Roxie just make you...' He paused still in awe, '_Blush_?' He pronounced it like it was a dirty word.

Sirius dropped his gaze and stared at his hands. 'I think so, mate.' He murmured bashfully.

James gaped at him, 'Wooh.'

He glanced at Roxie and back to Sirius and after a second he smiled. 'You'd make a cute couple, mate. Go for it.'

Sirius grunted. 'She doesn't like me.'

James shook his head, 'You never know with girls, Sirius. Honestly, leave it for a bit, get to know her, make sure she doesn't have any annoying habits and then make a move.'

Sirius smiled half-heartedly, 'I don't really think I'm her type to be honest. And she so wouldn't appreciate the expression "make a move"'

Roxie turned to him and shot him a filthy look, 'Thinking of "making a move" are you? Why anyone would want to date an ignorant misogynist like you, I have no idea!' She shook her head and turned back to Remus.

James fought to keep back a smile, 'You've met your match mate! I think she secretly likes you.'

Sirius groaned, 'Yeah, in my dreams. How can she hate me already?'

James shrugged, 'Dunno, ask her.'

Sirius shook his head looking apprehensive. 'Not gonna happen.'

James smiled. 'Then I will.'

Sirius shook his head frantically, 'No, no bad idea!'

But it was too late, James had already leant over and tapped her on the shoulder. Roxie turned away from her conversation. Sirius groaned. She had been talking to Lily, Carla and Remus, so now absolutely everyone's attention was on him, James and Roxie.

Remus was grinning manically, 'Are you _blushing_ Sirius?'

He groaned- again with the implying g that it's a dirty word!

He stared pointedly at the table.

James smiled at Roxie and blurted out, 'Well, Sirius asked me to find out why and how you can hate him so much after only a few hours.'

Sirius looked up at that, 'That's a lie! I asked _you_ but I didn't ask you to _ask her_!' He hissed angrily at James, his pale skin flooding with unwanted colour.

Roxie grinned, 'Don't fret Sirius. I don't hate you. I hate your _attitude._ You are one of those people that James was talking about earlier on. I can tell. You had never seen me before and yet you 

thought you had a right to whistle at me. I think you knew that that was why I was angry really didn't you. See there's a difference between me being angry and me hating you. I get very angry very easily and I do hold grudges. But if I hate someone I hurt them. That's why I got expelled from Beauxbatons.'

Sirius gaped in disbelief, 'You got expelled? Why?'

She shrugged, 'No real reason. Just a long build up of little pranks and because I got into a fight.'

'With another girl?'

She laughed- it sounded like a thousand wind chimes, 'No! With a teacher!' She glanced around at their faces and began to laugh hysterically. 'Don't worry. I'm getting anger management here.'

Lily frowned, 'so why did they let you in here?'

Roxie frowned. 'Sorry, can't tell you that.'

As the remains of dessert disappeared from their plates and Dumbledore dismissed them, Lily and Carla were already thinking up more and more elaborate ideas of why she couldn't tell them how she got in.


	3. Secrets

Remus and Roxie were both buried in books that the other had given them. As they read all they could hear was the rain falling outside the window- slightly odd for a normally raucous Gryffindor Common Room. Roxie glanced round the room. 'Where is everyone?' Remus shrugged, 'Do you really care?'

She laughed, 'I suppose not.'

In the two months since Roxie had started as Hogwarts, she and Remus had grown very, very close. Neither of them had ever had a friend who they felt so completely comfortable with. They both knew almost everything about each other and they would often spend hours just sitting in silence reading or just thinking and enjoying each others company without the need for pointless chatter.

Suddenly Roxie felt that there was one more thing that she should tell Remus about her. She was a person of many secrets, some that no one but her knew, and that often made her feel trapped and secluded. So she decided to get one secret off her chest.

'Remus?'

He looked up and nodded, 'Mmmhmm?'

'Can I.. Well, Can I tell you something?'

He nodded and set down his book. 'Whenever you're ready.'

She smiled- that was one of the things that made her love Remus even more, he didn't rush her or ever try to take advantage of her.

'Well. I want to tell you something that you should probably know about me.'

He smiled encouragingly, 'Go on.'

'Well. My surname isn't really Carter.'

Remus looked quite shocked, 'So... You aren't who you said you were?'

'No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant. See Carter is my name but it just my taken name. My real name is quite well-known so I have a taken name that means I can live a normal life without being constantly recognised.'

Remus frowned. 'So... You're dad is someone famous?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. I'm very different from him though.'

'Like... how?'

'Well, I look different but our personalities are really similar. I'm short-tempered he has learnt to hold it in.'

'So... Who is he?'

'Well, you remember Lily asked me how I managed to get in here after being expelled from Beauxbatons?'

'Yeah...'

'Well. My dad is... ummm... please don't be shocked- my dad is...' She glanced at the floor, 'Dumbledore.'

'**Dumbledore??' **Remus stared at her in shock. '_Professor_ Dumbledore? Our head teacher?'

She nodded, her face creased up with worry. Her mind was racing, did he mind? Did he think she should have told her sooner? She gazed anxiously into his face. 'Remus?'

He looked at her his face still frozen in shock,' Yeah?'

'Are you angry at me?'

The shock melted off his face and he smiled in amusement, 'Why would I be angry? I just never thought that Dumbledore was _married_!'

Her face relaxed, 'Oh, Dumbledore wasn't married silly! It was sort of a fling. He supported me throughout my childhood but I didn't live with him- only for the occasional holiday. I've been here before you know; I just didn't come to lessons.'

Remus still looked quite shocked. 'It's going to take a while for the enormity of this to actually hit me. You're name is Roxie _Dumbledore_!'

She smiled and just like the first time he had ever seen her smile on the train, his breath caught in his throat and his head swam. She was breathtakingly beautiful (literally) and she was so, so nice as well! She was always there for him; whether just to sit and let him read or think, or to talk and shed their troubles. She listened to him, no matter what he had to say. She took the news that he was a werewolf completely in her stride- she just smiled and admitted to being a Metamorphagus. He had been upset then- he had worried that her beauty was just an act, but she said that holding a form for longer than a week takes far too much energy, so she couldn't do it. He was glad that she wasn't fake at all- the idea of her being completely natural was comforting in some unexplainable way. He glanced up at her perfect face and smiled. He was falling for her so hard that it hurt- Sirius Black was going to kill him.


	4. Unbelievable

Sirius sighed and slumped back in his chair. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never ever liked a girl this long and not had any reaction. No scrap that. He had never not had a reaction. And he had never liked a girl for more than three or four weeks. He groaned as he realised that he was turning into James. He hadn't had to suffer for as long as James though. Lily had hated James for what, four years? But since that day when Roxie had made Lily, Carla and Mina sit with them, they had all become the best of friends. They were also friends with Sadie and Xaverie, the other two Gryffindor girls, who had become friends with Roxie. He smiled to himself; Roxie had basically brought them all together. She was friends with the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years as well, and inevitably, she was the object of many boys from other houses affections.

He groaned. It was almost worse now that she was talking to him so much. She had been fully accepted as a Marauder, and although she was friends with the others the boys were obviously her favourite. Especially Remus. He had almost cried when he came into the common room the other evening to see Roxie lying on the sofa asleep, with her head in Remus' lap. He scowled. It wasn't Remus' fault. Remus evidently liked her and in truth he did get there first and they did seem to be perfect in every way but...but...he wanted to be her perfect match...he wanted to be the one that could make her face light up simply by giving her a good morning hug. He wanted to be the one that she could confide all her secrets in. He wanted to be the one whose shoulder she cried on when she got bad news. He wanted to be the one who she arranged to stay with in the holidays because she had nowhere else to go. He wanted to be the one who would get to spend many cosy evenings with her, by the fire. He sighed. But Remus got there first. He just needed to keep telling himself that.


End file.
